Ronbo
Description Ronbo is a clown that can be found in the The Courtyard and is the one in charge of The Carnival area which is first found to be closed due to him having broke up with his girlfriend just a week before the player's arrival to the Habitat due to her taking him too seriously. He's tall and pudgy, wearing a blue clown suit with yellow cuffs, red buttons and yellow boots. He has blue makeup and straight orange hair, as well as a small yellow hat. He will lament that he used to cry over a Locket that his girlfriend had gifted him, but that it got stolen by a kid on the roof who hung it over The Lounge's sign and asks the player if they could get it back for him. After getting Millie Coulro to get the pendant down by hitting it with a golf ball and returning it back to him, Ronbo will notice how the photo in it is faded, and admits that he himself can't actually remember what she looked like, and asks if the player could manage to get a new photo of her, saying that they might find clues as to who she is by opening the door to her room in The Apartments with the key that's attached to the locket. The mysterious girl is figured out to be Tiff Webber and once showing a photo of her to Ronbo, he will comment that it doesn't make him sad anymore but rather exhausted, then asking the player if it's crazy to want to be taken lightly sometimes. If the player says yes, Ronbo will say that they sound just like Tiff. Regardless of the answer, he will then thank you and open up the carnival for you to access. Quotes * (When shown Borbra's photo) "Uh oh. Borbra's got a bit of a... Thing for me...She gave me a bouquet of chicken feet once. I ain't know where she'd get such a thing." * (When shown Gerry's photo) "Ah, Gerry. Thinks he's a salesman. But I know a clown when I see one, I says." * (When shown Tim Tam's photo) "This is the fastest 'thing' alive, I swears. Nabbed my cigs off me, I'm pretty sure. Kid owes me $11.50." * (When shown Wallus' photo) "Ah. Clearly this is that schmuck janitor that's holed himself up in the wall. Habit warned us not to be like him." * (When punched) "OH, SURE. Kick a dog while he's down... honk." * (When shown the Megaphone) "Put that contraption away, kid. You'll blow someone's ear out, aye." * (When given a Kiss) "Ohh, a kiss. M'scuse me, it's been a while. I appreciate the affection. But romance is serious. And that's not quite what I need right now. Hnk. To be honest, I'm not sure what I need. You've helped me plenty. Now I need t'help myself a bit. But if'ya ever have a kiss t'give...feel free to bring it here. Ta ta for now, sweet flower." * (When shown the Superhero Painting) "These guys are fakes, just ask one to try and walk the tightrope! I dare ya!" * (When shown the Werewolf Painting) "Ah, Wolfmen. I'll never work with them again. Never." * (When shown the Floral Painting) "Oh! Why, those flowers remind me of a flower delivery kid I know.... It's you!" Gallery RonboPhoto.png|Ronbo's photo. RonboHappy.png|Happy. RonboSmoking.png|Smoking. ronbosticker.png|Ronbo's Redbubble sticker Category:Habiticians Category:Characters